Bliss
by ileikpudding
Summary: It's funny how bonds can be created without chains. LXLight R&R please! :


Okay, now this starts about when Light lost his memory of everything. I like that because it gives him time to change :D and that's all I really want. Just for L and Light to fall in love… because they're so great together and you people know it!! :P and I half assed this because I was really bored and desperate for yaoi…. There was a storm here and it knocked out the internet…. I nearly died of heart failure xD just kidding :P

Disclaimer: …I'm a totally yaoi obsessed fangirl. If I owned Death Note, there would be soooo much more than feet rubbing and hair drying…. X3

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Light-kun, it's late. Normal people should be sleeping right now…" L stated as he did more research. "Well good for them…" Light replied, suppressing a yawn. L turned around in his chair.

"You're tired…"

"We need to solve this case. I won't rest until Kira is caught!" Raito replied tiredly.

"Would it help if I went lie down with you for a while?" L asked as he stood up. Raito blushed when he registered what L said. "Um….. Ah… o-okay… " and when that, they headed to L's hotel room.

Light cautiously sat on the bed. "You need to rest so we can work on the Kira case tomorrow." Light rubbed his eyes as he rested his head on a pillow.

L sighed and began to remove Light's blazer and shoes. "What the heck are you doing?!" Light asked alarmed, but still tired. "You can't be comfortable in that… So since you are too tired to remove it, I'm going to help you." L stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Once that was over, Light lied down on the bed while L was about to leave. Light grabbed L's wrist and pulled him onto the bed.

It seems Light forgot why he shouldn't do that, because then L landed on top of him, their faces almost touching. Light's face went from his natural slight tan to cherry red in a matter of seconds.

"….?" L looked at him strangely. "you….. Y-you said that… you'd lie down with me…." Light said, answering L's unspoken question. L then lied gently along side of the younger boy. "You wont leave me during the night, will you?" Light asked sadly.

Right now, he looked like nothing more than a child.

"I won't leave you…" L promised. A smile appeared on Light's face. "I'm glad…" Light said before he shut his eyes and attempted to sleep.

"….Light-kun?"

"…yeah?"

"…Can I ask you something?"

"You already did." Light responded as he laughed softly. L just smiled. "Of course you can." Light replied.

"…..what would you do.. If I told you I love you?"

The air became filled with an awkward silence. L thought he had done something wrong and wish he wouldn't have voiced his opinions. The other then took a deep breath and L prepared himself for rejection.

"….I'd cry…."

…Well that was something that L wasn't expecting. He sat up quickly. "why is that?"

Light was next to sit up, his head close to resting on L's shoulder. "Because….. I don't know how you could love someone like me…"

L looked like he was thinking….. Then he smiled a small smile "Like this."

The next thing Light knew, a surprisingly soft pair of lips were covering his own. Both men fell back to lying on the bed, their lips never separating as they hit the pillows. L licked at Light's bottom lip, causing Light to gasp. L couldn't help but smirk through the kiss as he invading the younger boy's mouth, their tongues gently danced against each other. Through this, both men could taste sweets and coffee, an irresistible mix they both couldn't get enough of.

Only one word running through their minds at the moment.

'_Bliss' _

They soon broke apart for much needed air, Light in L's arms. "Ai shiteru, Light-kun" "Ai shiteru, L-san." And with that, they were both temporarily dead to the world.

This little piece of heaven was theirs. No Kira. No killings. Just their little world.

And that was how it should be.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

UUUUGGGHHHHHH!! My writing is crap!! I hate it soooo much!! x( It sounded better in my head…. And now I remember why I don't really write fan fiction… because I murder it…. . :


End file.
